onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Pongo
}} '''Pongo' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is Archie Hopper's pet dalmatian. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} After the Dark Curse hits, Pongo the dalmatian is the dog given to Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper, the real world counterpart of Jiminy Cricket. On the first day of the curse, Mayor Regina Mills, otherwise known as the Evil Queen, walks out among the townspeople to bask in her victory, seeing many familiar faces along the way. One of which is Archie, who's taking Pongo out on a walk, who wishes the mayor a beautiful day. She agrees, going to call him "Cricket", but soon amending herself by calling him "Dr. Hopper". The next day, Regina does the same thing, seeing similar events including Archie walking Pongo and wishing her a beautiful day. When Pongo is walked the next day, the same things happen. Due to the repetitive nature of Storybrooke, Regina soon grows bored of her town. }} A decade into the curse and Mary Margaret Blanchard - formerly Snow White - is making her usual walk to the hospital in order to tend to the comatose John Doe - formerly Prince Charming. On the way, she can't seem to do anything right, even walking past Archie as he walks Pongo like every other day and having Pongo go nuts. Archie excuses that his dog is off gluten currently, before hurrying off, and the introverted teacher proceeds to discover a mysterious flower which she brings to her unwitting true love's bedside. It contains pixie dust which wakes him up and returns his memories and, because it's capable of reuniting those who share true love, it returns Snow's memories as well. But, Mayor Mills believes the coma patient to be missing and gathers a search party to look for him out in the woods, where Mary Margaret pretends she saw him go. Archie joins the search party along with Pongo but they have no luck; but, Snow refuses to let them head back, at which Regina encourages Archie to go and check the mines. She then threatens to demolish the mines with Archie and Pongo inside, for the suspects that Snow White has resurfaced and wants her to admit it. However, the other townspeople accidentally intervene and, after Snow and Charming make the decision to stay cursed so that their daughter Emma can fulfill her destiny as the savior at the right time, the two are discovered by the search party in the woods with John Doe back in a coma. 'Season 1 }} When Emma and Henry arrived in Storybrooke, Dr. Archie Hopper shows up, carrying his umbrella and walking his dog, dalmatian Pongo. Archie asks what he's doing there, and if he's alright, and Henry says he's fine, and then pets the dog. Archie asks who Emma is, and she explains she's just someone trying to give Henry a ride home. Henry says "She's my mom, Archie", and Archie is surprised. "Oh... I see", he says. Emma asks him if he knows where Henry lives, and Archie points the way, claiming that he lives on Mifflin Street, and that Regina's house is the biggest one in the block. Emma is surprised to learn that Henry is the Mayor's kid, and he lowers his head and says "Um, maybe..." Archie asks the boy where he was that day, since he missed his session, and Henry says he went on a field trip and forgot to tell him. Archie sees through his response, crouches down and reminds him of what he said about lying: giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything. Emma interrupts their talk, telling the therapist that she really should be getting him home, and Archie tells them to have a good night, and tells Henry to behave, before parting ways with them, whistling as he goes. Out on the streets, the townspeople go about their daily routines. Dr. Archie Hopper walks his pet dog Pongo, and walks past the distinct Mr. Gold as they both cross a road. }} Archie is having a drink in his office sat next to his dalmatian, Pongo. Then, Emma goes ask Archie where is Henry. Later, at the entrance to the collapsed Storybrooke mine, Emma and Archie call out for Henry, looking for him. Pongo runs across the crater and begins to sniff around the entrance. When Archie and Henry get trapped in the mine, Pongo barks next to Ruby who's sitting on the hill of the crater amongst the townspeople who are all worried about the safety of Archie and Henry. Regina looks annoyed at the dog and turns her attention back to what she was doing. However, thanks to Pongo's barks, Henry and Archie find the elevator and the therapist says that it would have been used to get the mine workers in and out of the tunnels. After the recently exploded mine crater, Pongo barks from the firetruck and, Emma rushes over to the firetruck to let Pongo out, the dalmatian begins to sniff the ground in search of his owner. The dog stops at a particular piece of ground. They discover the air shaft. At the end, Archie is reunited with Marco, and Pongo approach them. When Ruby answers the phones at the sheriff's station, she tells Miss Ginger that the creature lurking around her house is Pongo. Season 2 }} In order to break her daughter Regina, so that she can help pick up the pieces and work herself back into her life, Cora decides to make it seem as though Regina killed the town's shrink, Dr. Archie Hopper. Cora disguises herself as Regina through magic and comes into his office late at night, just as Ruby is closing up Granny's. Pongo picks up on the fact that something's wrong and growls and barks at Regina, but Archie tells him to hush. Then, the witch picks up Archie from the ground, strangling him, and surrounds him with a cloud of purple mist. The following morning, Pongo somehow lets himself out and comes to Granny's, barking with determination, to warn people of what happened to his loving owner. Emma wonders where Archie is and Ruby, thanks to her wolf senses, picks up on the fact that something's wrong, and she and Emma follow Pongo back into his owner's office. There, the sheriff finds Archie's lifeless body on the floor. All the evidence points to Regina, but Emma is skeptical. Then, Mr. Gold helps her, by making her use magic and a dreamcatcher to extract Pongo's memories of the attack. Emma witnesses it and sees that it was perpetrated by Regina... or so it would appear. }} Emma and her son Henry attend the funeral of his therapist, Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper, who has allegedly been murdered by Regina. The residents of Storybrooke who knew and loved him as either Archie or Jiminy gather together to pay him their final respects, whilst Mary Margaret delivers a lovely eulogy dedicated to the deceased. Pongo also attends the funeral, being looked after by Henry, and looks rather downbeat during the event. Some time later, Emma surprises her family by bringing home Pongo for Henry to take care of, after having talked it over with Archie's best friend, Marco, who agreed that Henry should have him. She is apologetic for springing the dog on her parents unannounced - especially seeing as how the dog comes into the apartment with dirt on his paws and messes up the place - but the Charmings think that giving it to Henry is a wonderful idea. However, Mary Margaret then suggests that she and David move out, for a loft might be too small for four people and a dalmatian. Later, while Henry is drawing up blueprints of an armory, Pongo sense something familiar and rushes to the front door, which Emma opens to reveal an alive and well Archie, who tells them that he'd been kidnapped by Cora. 'After the Second Curse 'Season 4' }} Henry Mills steps off the school bus to find Pongo waiting for him, and it turns out that the beloved dalmatian is under the control of Cruella De Vil, who uses the young man's canine friend in order to kidnap him, then forcing him to record a video message to his mothers telling them that he's been captured and if they ever want to see him again then they must do as Cruella says and kill the Author. They are highly reluctant to do this, opting instead to simply track Henry down in the woods, and while his captor is distracted by her phone, Henry is able to craftily break free of the ropes binding his wrists, making it so that he's chased by Pongo through the woods. His family try to find him, but Cruella gets to him first, followed by Emma. The fur-coated villain threatens to shoot Henry, but Emma uses her magic to push her off of a cliff, to her death. She and Henry embrace, and Pongo is free from her control, but Gold's plan to turn the savior dark is now in motion, with her having just killed. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6''' }}With a dirigible having crashed into town filled with people who long to let their untold stories play out, Emma develops a mysterious side-effect which leads to her having more than a few off moments at crucial times, which doesn't go unnoticed by her parents. As such, they go to Archie and convince him to go and talk to her, with him taking Pongo and making the excuse that he just wanted to bring her some coffee to ease her work. She is at first happy to see him, and Pongo, even giving the latter some much-adored fuss, but she also works out pretty fast that her parents sent Archie to talk to her and assures that she isn't in the mood therapy. He points out that that's usually when people need it the most, and Pongo remains nearby on his leash as the two of them chat about how Emma's walls have come down with all the love she now has in her life and how, while that's a good thing, it means that all the collateral damage from all the fighting evil she does is now able to get inside. She wonders how to fix this, only for Archie to say that there are no shortcuts and that she must put in a lot of time and hard work. She is less than thrilled. }} Emma is soon undergoing regular therapy sessions with Archie, which she feels she needs following visions she's been having of her future where she's struck down in battle by a mysterious villain. She of course wants to know more about what's coming for her and how she can stop it, and so when she sees the red bird - belonging to the Oracle who showed her the complete vision initially - out in the woods, she decides to follow it with both Archie and Pongo in tow. However, all the trio find is the Oracle's dead body, followed by Snow's new teacher's aide, Shirin, running from the crime. As it turns out though, she is innocent, and is in fact Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen, who is now separate from Regina, was the one to kill the Oracle and proceeds to kidnap Archie and pose as him so that she herself can learn more about these visions. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 113 12.png Promo 113 14.png Promo 210 01.png Promo 210 02.png Promo 601 03.png Promo 601 17.png Promo 601 18.png Promo 601 23.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Animals